


It Seemed a Good Neighborhood to Have Bad Habits In

by Reneeyanceywriter



Category: Outlander & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Tumblr Prompt, Writing Exercise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 05:04:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 9,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15722544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reneeyanceywriter/pseuds/Reneeyanceywriter
Summary: For Gotham's Writing Workshop week 3. What if Claire meet Jamie in her own time while in a problematic marriage to Frank. NSFW





	1. It Seemed a Good Neighborhood To Have Bad Habits In

" Well d*m him anyway?" Claire Randall paces back and forth in library. She tries to get control of herself. She doesn't want kicked out. She sure wasn't bloody ready to go home yet.

" Excuse me miss. Can I help you?"

She looks up and into the face of the librarian. He sure wasn't the standard librarian of her childhood. Instead of a older lady with her hair in a bun and a stern expression, the man that stood before her was huge. A bit over 6 feet tall. His height is topped of with a head full of glorious red curles. His blue eyes sparkle with intelligence and good cheer.

" Yes. I am looking for a book about do it yourself divorces."

" Oh. So sorry lass. They are in the back. Come along and I well show you."

She follows him to a very little used portion of the library. The books back there looked like they hadn't been used since the first world war.

" We keep them dusted but there still may be some dust we missed. This section is rarely used as you can see." he explains as he scans the legal section and pulls a few out. " Let me know if you need anything else ma'am."

" It is Claire. Claire Randall soon to be Claire Beauchamp." she says offering him her hand.

He takes it while saying," Jamie James Alexander Malcolm Mackenzie Fraser."

" Wow. That is a lot of names."

He shrugs. " Scottish ye ken."

She laughs something she didn't believe herself capable of after finding her husband in bed with that little whore.

" Let me know if there is anything else you need ma' errrr Claire."

" Thank you Jamie."

She watches him walk away thinking," He has a really fine arse. Focus Beauchamp. You are here to find out how to rid yourself of Frank."

She pulls the first book towards her and starts taken notes.

A few hours later....

" Claire." she looks up at her name. Her eyes are almost crossed by the small archaic print and her head spins with the legalize the books were full of. But she believes that she has enough information to get her divorce.

Jamie stands before her. He smiles at the sight of her." You have dust on the tip of your nose." he explains as he takes his handkerchief out. " Here you go lass." he hands it to her.

" Thank you. They were a bit dusty." she whipes of her nose and then her hands before handing it back to him.

" Aye. Sorry about that. I will have to get back here more often. Did you find the information you needed?"

" I did thank you. I got what I needed to get rid of the bastard."

" Would you like to tell me about it?" He asks as he restocks the books she had used.

" Thanks but don't you have to be doing what librarian's do?"

" Aye I am. It is six lass. The library is closed. Tis why I was coming to get you."

" Oh. Well seeing as I have no interest in returning home right now if you have the time to listen.."

" I do."

" Well then I will share my story of love gone wrong."

He takes a seat across from her. And she starts to talk.

" Frank and I meet when I was in nursing school. I was a nurse in the war. Frank was in the intelligent division. We married before he shipped out...  
It was hard to reconnect after being away from each other for so long. But we were trying. Well, I was trying. I didn't know he had a little thing on the side. Until I walked in on them, in our bed, when I returned home early today."

" Bloody h*ll. The man is a fool. The cheat on a woman as gourgeous as you Claire."

" Thank you Jamie. It is nice to know that I am still attractive to the upside sex."

" Attractive. You are beautiful Claire. Don't you ken that?"

Her heart is pounding as she looks at him across the small table. She reaches across the table and touches the back of his hand. " Jamie, have you ever heard the expression' What is good for the goose is good for the gander'?"

" Aye I have heard that."

" Well," she starts to stoke his hand," there seems to be something between us and we are all alone."

" Are you sure lass, Claire? You are still a married woman."

" Not for long. And Yes I am very sure." She stands up and begins to unbutton her blouse. Jamie just watches her for a moment to shocked to move. She gets it completely unbuttoned and stops to slip off her wedding ring, placing it on the table, before slipping her blouse off. Jamie finds his feet then. He comes up to her.

" Sure?"

" Yes," She swallows any other questions as she pulls him to her and takes his lips. He tastes like a hint of whiskey and a hint of mint. It doesn't take long for him to get into the spirt. His huge hands drift to her arse and pulls her flush against him. She moans into his mouth when she understands that what the other nurses would whisper about is true. That hand size does predict the size of other things.

He kisses her until they are both breathless. He then lowers his head to her chest and skims the top of her bra before lowering her straps.

" Crips Claire, you are so beautiful." his Scottish accent thinkened by desire.

" Touch me. Taste me Jamie. I really need you."

He lowers his head. He cups one of her breast, playing with the nipple as he draws the other deep into his mouth.

" Oh bloody h*ll. Yes just like that."

My gawd Frank had never done that. Foreplay was a foreign concept to him. She was his wife and was supposed to always be ready to do her wifely duty. He legs start to shake as Jamie continues to love on her breasts. 

He lowers her to the floor. She reachs with shaken hands and undoes his shirt. He moves away long enough to slip it off before resuming sucking and licking her breasts. She runs her hands down his chest and finds his nipples just as erect as he has made hers. He groans as she starts to play with them twisting them between her fingers.

When her exploring hands move down and brush against the front of his trousers, he mumbles something in a language she is unfamiliar with. He reaches down and fumbles with the front of her skirt. They break apart long enough to get their clothes the rest of the way off.

Claire swallows hard when she sees Jamie. His hands don't do his cock justice. He is massive. She can't wait to feel him inside her. She reaches for him and tries to guide him to her. And into her.

He lays her flat on the floor and reaches between them. He finds her very wet. So okay. He lets her guide him into her warm, into her wetness.

" Oh oh oh gawd." she cries as her legs come up to lock him in place. 

 

Jamie, for his part, speaks Gaillec words that Claire doesn't understand. He starts to move slowly within her. She moves under him, her legs still wrapped around him at the waist, her hands twisted in his hair.

" Oh faster Jamie. Oh bloody h*ll."

He speeds up. All he can hear is the sound of their breathing and the sounds their body's make coming together. Then he feels her tightening around his cock, her muscles pulling, kneading, sucking on him.

" Ahhhhhhhh!" she calls out.

" Ahhhh gawd." he can't hold back and explodes within her.

" Thank you Jamie." she says as she lays beside him. Her chest still pounds in the strange rythmn that come from orgasms.,'" That was my very first orgasm.

He looks over at her and grins. " Well Claire. Ye are welcome. But I should be thanking you. It was my first time. I was a virgin."

She jerks up and stares at him. " Are you bloody serious!"

" Aye."


	2. It Seemed Like a Good Neighborhood to Have Bad Habits In Chapter 2 So Much Work Remains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which they start to deal with the aftereffects of what they have done.

" Aye." Jamie says with a grin.

" But, I mean...why didn't you say something?"

" Well lass, you didn't give me much time to say anything."

She really had attacked him. Her need outrunning her common sense." Sorry about that. But how where you still a virgin? After the war and everything? I mean..."

" What? Me! I am the one you were waiting on?"

" Aye. I ken'd as soon as I meet yer eyes Claire. I dinna ken how it will work out. But it will. You are the one Claire."

" But. .I am married. For now. And..I know nothing about you."

" For now. And I know nothing much about ye either Claire. My sorcha. Aye. We have a bit of work to do.

" Sorcha?"

" It is the Gallic version of your name."

She slips back into her clothes while staring at him. " You really believe we were meant to be together?"

" Aye, Claire have you ever done this before?"

" No. In fact, you are the only person other than Frank I have ever been intimate with."

" See. And I had been with no-one. There is something here. Ye felt it. I felt it. The question now is, now what?"

" Well that is one question. One of many."

" Oh aye. But the most important one right now."

" Yes. I have to go home. I have to talk to my hus..to Frank."

" Aye Claire. Do you want me to come with you?"

She laughs. " Oh Jamie. That is a very sweet offer but, I don't think that is a good idea."

" No probably not." He picks up the papers she had taken notes on. He pulls one out that is blank and writes his address and phone number on it.

" Here Claire. If ye need me. Call or just come by. Please let me know you are okay. I will worry until I hear from you."

" Thank you Jamie. I will call. As you said, we have a lot to work out. Will you walk me out?"

" Aye, I must. The library is locked up."

" That is good, considering."

" Oh aye."

They both walk towards the front door. Neither remember Claire's wedding ring. It still sits on the table.

" You will be okay, right? He will not hurt you."

" If he does, I will hurt him." It is a promise. She can see that. " Can I kiss you goodnight?"

" After everything you are asking?"

" Aye lass, I was raised to be a gentleman."

" Yes you may."

He pulls her close and kisses her deeply.

" Until later sorcha."

" Yes, I will call."

He watches her until she is out of sight.


	3. It Seemed a Good Neighborhood to Have Bad Habits In Chapter3 You Can't Dwell on It.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A shook up Claire runs to Jamie

There is only one place Claire can go. It is crazy. So crazy. She just meet him. Literally today. But where else was there to go. She has no close friends here. And her last remaining family member, her Uncle Lambert, had passed away soon after she and Frank was married. And she refuses to spend another second with Frank Randall. So she went off towards the address Jamie had written on the paper she clunched in her hand.

It took her a lot longer than she thought. She hadn't lived here in London long and didn't know the city well. She was exhausted both mentally and physically by the time she reached Jamie's flat. She knocks on the door with a prayer that he is there and awake. She has no idea what time it is. He answers within minutes.

" Oh Claire. I am so glad you are here. That you are here safe. Please come in."

She follows him without a word. She is to done in to talk yet. He seemed to get this and just directed her to his couch where he had been sitting and waiting on her. Without asking, he pours her a shot of whiskey and places it in her shaken hand. She drowns it and another before the shaking stops and she starts to feel again.

He watches her carefully perched on the edge of the couch to give her space. He takes the empty glass when she hands it to him. She then starts to talk.

" He blamed me. The bloody bastard blamed me. Said he only did it and has done it because of me. That if I wasn't she cold in bed that he wouldn't have had to look elsewhere."

" Oh bloody h*ll."

" Exactly! Oh and he knew. He knew I had sleep with you. I smelled of sex. Or smell of it still, I guess."

" Oh no. Did he hurt you Claire?"

" No. Not physically anyway. He did grab my arm. But.."

" Which arm?"

" This one," she holds out her left arm and he takes it and pushes he sleeve up. His face darkens when sees the light bruises starting to form. She doesn't see this. She is looking away still lost in her memories.

" And he noticed my ring was missing. I truly forgot about it. He wanted to know where it was. I wish I had it wuth me. Would have thrown it in his face. How dare the bastard blame me? How bloody dare he!"

" Shhh Sorcha You need not think about that right now."

" Me! Well I told him his cold frigid wife had her first orgasm today. He called me a whore! Really. Me. I had been true." she turns to face him, her eyes covered in a film of tears," I really was. I was trying. And I knew Jamie. I knew. All the nights he came home late smelling of anothers perfume. Yes, I knew. But until I came home from the market early. Left my purse there. And walked in on him and some little blond hussy in our bed. If I hadn't done that I would still be working to revive a dead marriage."

" I am so sorry Claire. If you don't want to talk about it you don't have too."

" Thank you Jamie. Thank you for everything. I didn't wake up this morning and think I would be in any man's house other than my husband's. But, I am so glad we meet. I don't know where I would have gone otherwise."

" I am so glad we did too. For many reasons. Come here Claire. Allow me the honor of holding you."

They meet in the middle of the couch and he holds her as she weeps for her dead marriage. As she weeps for her unknown future. When she is done she reaches up to touch his face.

" Jamie, will you take me to bed? We can talk all this out later."

He does. And once again it is glorious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: the love making, Frank's reaction, and a surprise


	4. It Seems a Good Neighborhood to Have Bad Habits In Chapter 5 Woe is all I Possess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire gets good loving. Frank gets drunk.

Claire wasn't sure what she was searching for when she asked Jamie to take her back to bed. Whether it was just comfort, as a bit of a fu to Frank, in search of another elusive orgasm, or just as a thank you to Jamie for being there for her. Maybe all the above.

But what she finds is beyond any of that. The first time, she took the lead. She had to. But this time..

He lead her back into his bedroom. She can barely see it through the soft yellow/orange light from the sole electric lamp. But that doesn't matter as much as the occupant of that room. Jamie. He sits her on the edge of the bed and removes her shoes and then stockings. She sighs in relief and wiggles her free toes. He takes them in his hands and firmly massages them. Starting at her toes and working up. And up. He reaches her garter belt and pulls it slowly down. She is very turned on by this time and her breathes come in gasps.

He moves up then. He starts working the buttons of her blouse. He moves slowly. Treating her as if she was as fragile as crystal. He slips the blouse of of her. He then folds it placing it on the chair by his bed. He then undoes the buttons on the side of her skirt. She seats up enough for him to slip it off. She now just sits in her brassiere and knickers. He is still fully dressed.

He steps back and takes his shirt and trousers off. He then pulls off his undershirt. He studies her perched on the edge of the bed. Her eyes are bright, her breathing hidged, her nipples strain even through the heavy material of her bra. She lifts her hands, reaching for him. He is hard as granite, straining against his undershorts.

He joins her on the bed and lays her down. They lay on their sides facing each other and hesitantly touching each other. The first time, they were frantic, out of control. Now, they are more aware, aware they are virtual strangers. Aware of Frank's unseen presence in the room. So he carefully runs his hand s over her face. Then down her arms and chest. She touches his face, neck, and chest. When she passes over his nipples, he gasps. So she returns there, moving across them with more boldness. He also then grows more bold. He reaches behind her to unstrap the final barrier to her breasts. He slips her bra off and then runs his hands over her chest. Her nipples grow as hard as marbles under his palms, his fingers. They, to this point, haven't said anything. They let their bodies talk to each other.

She pulls his mouth to hers and they kiss. Oh do they kiss. Their tongues exploring every inch of each other's mouths. Their hands are still busy. Tweaking and teasing each others nipples. Jamie breaks away first. He moves his mouth down to her chest. He pulls her nipple deep into his mouth. She arches halfway off the bed, and, unable to keep quiet, calls out his name.

She works her hands in between them and under his undershorts. She takes him in hand. She moves her thumb over his head, massaging and teasing him as he teases her with his tongue over and around her nipple.

He continues to lavish her nipples as he also works his hand into her knickers. He finds her slippery wet. He moves his thumb and fingers around seeking to make her feel as good as she is making him. He isn't sure how to go about it. He is literally fumbling around in the dark. 

" Ohhhhh. Yesssss. Right there. Jamie. Oh oh oh." Her free hand holds his in place. He moves under her hand as she continues to guide him. Within a minute, he feels her contract under him.

" Ohhhhhhhhhhhhh Jamie!" her hand tightens over him and he has to use every once of control he has not to cum himself.

" Now, I need you inside me now." And he needed to be inside her. She lets him go and he takes himself in hand, guiding into her.

" Claire," he moans as he feels her contract around him. He isn't sure how long he can hold himself back. 

" Give me your mouth Sorcha."

He takes her lips, anchoring himself to the earth as he starts to move inside her. He starts out slow and controlled. But he can only hold himself in check for a few strokes. He soon losses control of his strokes and loses contact with her mouth. He slams into her. She holds him tight, her arms tight around his back as her legs twist into his. 

" Ehhhhhhh!" she squeals as she cums once again.

It is all he can stand. A few strokes later, he joins her.

At the same time...

" What the bloody hell have I done?" Frank yells out into the empty house. He paces back and forth. He truly thought he could have it all. And he had for awhile. Sandy wasn't the first woman he had brought imto his marriage bed. She was just the first person she had caught. 

" G*d D*m it!" He slams his fist into the now empty pillow on Claire's side of the bed. And where was she? He expected her to blow of steam and then return. After all, she knows no one here. Unless..

" She wouldn't dare?" Or would she. He wouldn't have imagined her f***ing anothee man. If she could do that..

" She better not be there! She better bloody not!"

He slams back into the kitchen and picks up the bottle of scotch. Forgoing a glass, he drinks it straight from the bottle.

He doesn't want to admit to his part in this. He was the husband. She was to obey him. To do as she was told. And he, well he was the husband. The man of the house. And he can do as he d*m well pleases.

" And she is going to know it when she returns. Where is the bloody woman? What is she doing?"

She was.laying stunned and very satisfied beside Jamie. He lays on his side staring at her. He is also stunned. The first time he was unprepared. Unprepared in every way for how he would feel. Physically, emotionally, and in everyway. He thought he would be more prepared this time. But, he was just as overwhelmed. No, he was more overwhelmed. 

" What are you thinking?" she asked.

" About how incredible this whole thing is. Not just the love making but all of it. How it feels to see and feel you come.apart in my arms. How my life suddenly feels complete."

" Yes. I have been married seven years and today is the first time it has ever been this way. It is like the differance between a spat between two children and a world war."

" I don't know how this is going to work out, but I know it will. We were created for each other."

" I feel it too." she moves into his arms. Neither use the word love, but that is what it is. And they both feel it.

Frank is getting drunker and drunker and angrier and angrier as the night goes on. He goes from pacing then sulking on the lonely couch and back to pacing. His thoughts go from blaming her to blaming himself and back. As the night wears on, he begins blame Sandy and the librarian for seducing them away from each other. He gives no more thought to self blame. His ego is to big to hold that thought for long.

Instead he begins to feel sorry for himself. 

" She left me. How could she have done that? I am not a bad husband. I take care of her. How ungrateful of her, how selfish of her, to leave me all alone."

As he starts on his second bottle of scotch, the cumulative effects of the alcohol and his self-pity, leads him into a depressive, woe is me, state. In this condition, he stumbles out of his house determined to find his wife. He doesn't see the truck coming around the corner for an early morning delivery. He is dead before he has a chance to realize he is in trouble.

Across town, Claire sleeps the sleep on the fully satisfied. She is unaware she is a widow. Unaware that she is truly free.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Frank had to go. But he has left secrets behind.


	5. It Seems a Good Neighborhood to Have Bad Habits In Chapter 6 Fugitives from the Law of Averages

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire and Jamie confess their love and Claire finds out Frank is dead. She blames herself

The truck driver stops right away. He moves quickly, getting out of the truck and runs over to Frank. He kneels beside him and reaches over and fumbles to try to feel his pulse. He knows already that he won't find it. The man lays crumbled and broken before him. He can smell the booze drifting up from him even now. Crips he has killed the man. He had stumbled in front of him drunk leaving him no room to stop but still. He shudders before standing up and searching for a bobby.

Frank had died with his wallet on him. So the authorities knew who he was. After establishing what the truck driver already had, the go in search of Mrs Randall. They go to the address listed on his papers but there is no answer. It's three in the morning. Where in the world is Claire Randall?

Claire lays content and close to sleep in the arms of her lover. She has no clue that her husband lays in a body bag across town. Her thoughts are not on him this early morning, but of the man who's chest she rests on. He is asleep. His arm curled tight around her. And she knows, though it makes no logical sense, that he is where she belongs. Where she was born to belong.

Later that morning...

The shrill alarm wakes them both. She jumps, for a second unaware of time or place. He reachs across her and slams his hand on the top, silencing the noise. He then looks to her.

" Good morning Claire. Sorry for that. I must be at work in an hour."

" Ugggg." she pulls the covers over her head.

" I feel the same lass. You are welcome, more then welcome, to stay."

" Thank you but I should really go back home and officially end things with Frank before well.."

" Before moving in with another man?"

" Well..yes."

" I understand just please be careful. Do you have a telephone at home?"

" We do."

" Good. Call if you need me, truly. I will be there."

" Thank you Jamie for everything."

" A few more things Sorcha."

" You may want this," he turns and take something out of the bedside drawer," in case you still feel like throwing it in his face."

He drops her ring into her hand.

" Oh. Well I just might. Thank you."

" I found it when I went back to see if we had left any ummm, evidence."

" Ahhh. I see."

" And, I ken it is crazy. That it is way to soon and not the right time. But I love you Claire. I really love you."

" I love you too Jamie. I don't know how it will work out. But, despite the insanity of this entire situation, I do love you."

" It will work out, somehow." he states pulling her close and soundly kissing her.

" What time will you be off work." she asks when they break apart.

" Five."

" I will be here. Somehow."

" Don't put yourself at risk."

" I won't. Frank's ego won't allow him to hold on to something that is over."

" Call if you need me."

" I promise."

She heads home soon after to Frank's house. It no longer felt like home to her. She takes a trolley. Jamie had offered to drive her but, that might have made an already complex situation worse. When she sees what awaits her, she wishes she had.

" Are you Mrs Frank Randall?" the bobby greets her.

" I am. Has something happened to Frank?"

" Let us go inside and I will tell you ma'am."

She fumbles opening the lock and the bobby has to take over. They eventually make it inside. She gasps when she sees her sitting room. It has been trashed. Frank or someone has strung things from one end to the other.

" Has there been a break-in then?" she asks.

" No ma'am. Not that we are aware of. Please have a seat."

She does after clearing off a spot. She looks up at him.

" Mrs Randall.."

" Claire please. If you have bad news to share please call me Claire."

He swallows hard. He hates this part of his job.

" Claire there has been an unfortunate incedent with your husband. He.."

" Just say it fast. It is always better just to spit it out." 

He nods. " Yes ma'am. He stepped in front of a truck this morning. He was very drunk. The driver was unable to stop in time. I am sorry ma'am. He is dead."

She sits stunned. Her mind in a whirl. While she was..oh gawd. She sways and he reaches out to steady her.

" Is there anyone I can call for you? Any family?"

" No Frank was...yes there is someone." She fumbles around in her purse and pulls out the number Jamie had given her. She hands it to him.

" And who is this ma'am?"

" Jamie err James Fraser. He is the librarian and a ahhh friend."

" Where were you last night Mrs Randall?"

" Frank and I had a disagreement. No, it was more than that. I found another woman in our bed with him. So I spent the night with a friend."

" This James Fraser."

" Yes. Will you please call him or allow me too?"

" Yes ma'am. Sorry ma'am. It is just.."

" It is just you blame me don't you. You blame me for leaving him alone to get drunk and get himself killed. You think I should have stayed here like a good little wife no matter what he did. You blame me for Frank's death?"

" No ma'am it just doesn't look good. You being with another man while.."

" While he lay dead. I didn't know. Oh never mind. I will go to him. Where is he? Frank. Where do you have him?"

" Hospital morgue ma'am."

She nods and walks out.


	6. It Seems a Good Neighborhood to Have Bad Habits In Chapter 6 It Was There with Every Breath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire says good bye to Frank  
> Very angsty

The morgue was located deep in the bowels of the hospital. She makes her way down the stairs on trembling legs. Her hands are covered with sweat and she can feel her heartbeat in every breath she takes. She doesn't know how to do this. To say good bye to Frank. To say good bye to her first love, first lover. Her husband. She wishes she wasn't alone. But to ask Jamie to accompany her to do this. No, she couldn't do that.

So, it is alone she walks down the echoing steel steps. It is alone she approaches the door marked' morgue'. It is alone she enters. She walks over to the morgue tech who sits at the old wooden desk.

" I am Claire Randall. My husband is here."

" I am sorry ma'am. Are you here to id the body?"

" Yes."

He nods as he pulls the big book over to him. He opens it and runs down the list of names with his finger. He stops and copies a number. He then gets up and motions for Claire to follow him. 

He passes by several of the drawers before stopping in front of one. He double checks the number and slowly pulls the drawer open. He looks to Claire.

" Are you ready ma'am?"

Was anyone ever ready for this? But since it must be done, she nods. He slowly removes the sheet covering the mortal remains of Frank Randall. Claire approachs on legs that feel like immovable posts.

" Oh Frank. Oh my dear dear Frank. How did we end up here." Her tears drop on his cold hard face. She reachs out to touch his face and hair for the final time.

" Ma'am is there anything I can do for you?"

She turns to him and shakes her head.

She turns to him and shakes her head.

" Okay, I am sorry ma'am but I need you to sign this. It shows you have ID the deceased as Frank Randall."

Claire does." Is there anything else you need me to do?" she asks her voice hoarse with grief.

" No ma'am. The authorities will contact you when he is released."

She nods as she walks out. She can't go home right now. There is only one place Claire can go. Only one person she wants to see.

" Now Timmy do you have a book report due too."

" Yes sir Mr Fraser."

" Well you picked a grand book for it. Let me know what ye think."

" Yes sir I will."

The little boy walks out grinning at Claire as he passes. She grins back praying it doesn't come out as a grimace.

" Claire, what are ye doing here? Is everything okay?"

" No. No it couldn't be more wrong. Can you get away long enough to talk for a moment."

" Yes, hey Cara, can ye take over for a moment lass?"

" Yes sir." she moves away from the magazines she had been organizing and takes over the check out desk.

Claire follows him back into a small office. He closes and locks the door.

" Talk to me Claire."

" He is dead. Frank. He got drunk last night while we were...and stumbled out in front of a truck. He died instantly."

" Oh Claire."

" While we were oh Jamie."

" Come here lass."

She moves into his arms. He holds her tight while she sobs and wails out her grief and guilt.

" It isn't your fault. Do ye hear me love. It isn't your fault."

" I know in my head but with every breath I take, I see him drinking and drinking more as we..as we."

She breaks into tears again. He holds her tighter, rocking her back and forth.

" How do I get past that Jamie?"

He has no answer for her.


	7. It Seems a Good Neighborhood to Have Bad Habits In Chapter 7 I had to Face the Who I am, Who She is, and What She Did.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie comforts Claire and then takes her home. Where she discovers..

He doesn't know what to say, how to comfort her, or even where to begin. He just holds her as she cries. He feels her hands fisted against his back. He pulls her closer offering her as much comfort and protection as he can. They sit that way for an unknown, an unknowable amount of time. Until there is a sharp knock on the door. They both jump, his arms tightening instinctively around her.

" Mr Fraser, sorry but we need you out here."

" Be right there Cara."

" Yes sir."

" Sorry. I am keeping you from work." Claire says. She tries to move off his lap. He tightens his arms more.

" You are my priority. You. I have to go see what they need. But you will stay right? Please don't leave."

" I will be here. Thank you. For everything."

" I love you Claire." he says simply before sitting her off his lap and into the seat. He walks over to the door, turns to open it before turning around," I won't be long. I am going to get someone to take over."

" Wait. You don't have to do that."

He smiles and walks out the door. She curles up into a ball on the seat, acutely feeling his absence. How was she to get through this? It is more than just the grief, the overwhelming grief that feels like a deep pit she can't crawl out of. It is a guilt an incredible guilt. They were making love. They were making love when he was stumbling out in front of that truck. And if that weren't enough, she feels relieved. Yes, relieved that he was no longer here. That she doesn't have to deal with a divorce. Relief because being a widow is easier.

How can she be relieved at her husband's death? No, he wasn't the perfect husband. But she wanted him out of her life. Not out of this world. She curles tighter as the tears start again.

He walks in to find her curled tight in his chair weeping again. He gathers her to him. " My place or yours?" he asks against her hair," I am taking you home. Where you can grief in private."

" Mine. I have to be there. I have things ah..."

" Understand. Just tell me where."

She manages to walk in holding tight to Jamie's hand. It is just as she left it earlier. Papers, books, and clothes strown everywhere.

" Wow." Jamie says.

" Yes. He seemed a...tad...upset before he.."

" Let me help get this sorted. I think it may help you feel better."

He begins to stake the books, carefully smoothing book covers and binds. She watches for a moment before helping. She starts gathering up papers. She stops when she realizes that these are financial records she has never seen before. She stops to read them. 

" Oh. That bloody bastard!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now what has Frank done?


	8. It Seems a Good Neighborhood to Have Bad Habits In Chapter 8 We didn't talk about such things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire and Jamie find out Frank's secret.

" Claire what?" He drops the books he had been gathering and rushs to her side. " What did you find?"

She wordlessly hands him the document. He scans it before meeting her eyes.

" And when were you two married?"

" The 30th of December 1938."

He looks back down at the document, a marriage licence for Frank Randall and a lady named Gina Dempsey dated August 21st, 1940.

" The bastard wasn't just screwing other women; he married one. Jesus H Roosevelt Christ."

Jamie truly didn't know what to say. He looks back down searching, in vain, for anything that would help her. They were married in France, obviously during the war years. And that is how he had got away with it. But why. Why would he risk..oh gawd. He looks up and meets Claire's startled eyes. She had realised it too.

" He got her knocked up, didn't he? That has to be it."

He nods unable to talk her out of her fear.

" What do I do Jamie?"

" We need to try to find her?"

" We?"

" Claire, do you really think I would abandon you? I am here for you. I will be here for you. Your bigamist husband isn't going to change that."

" We have know each other for three days. I took your virginity. Found out my husband had died and then that he is a bigamist with a probable child. And yet, you are willing to stay?"

" Sorcha, I love you. I adore you. You are the person I have waited for all my life. I am going no where."

" I don't know what to say. I love you too. I do. I just have no idea what else I am going to find out about Frank. What else is he hiding?"

" Oh love I don't know. But it is him. Not you. None of this is your fault. Do you here me? None of it is your fault."

" I hear you."

" I am trying."

" I will keep reminding you. Do you want to continue this or take a break?" He gestures to the paper strown everywhere.

" Let's continue. I need to know all."

" Okay love."

He finishs gathering up the books, searching for them for hidden papers before reshelving them. They both look through every sheet of paper. Every recipient. Every scrap and sheet. This time it is Jamie who finds it. He doesn't want to tell her but knows he must.

" Claire." She looks up from a old shopping list. She can tell by his face it is bad.

" Just tell me."

" It is a birth certificate. A son born to Frank and Gina Randall. On the 23rd day of November 1940. His name is Fergus."

" Oh gawd. That is why he wasn't upset when I couldn't seem to get pregnant. I was. But he keep saying not to worry. It would happen in time. He already had a son. The bloody bastard!"

" Aye. He is. But Claire it isn't the lads fault. And he needs to know his da is passed."

She takes several deep breathes.

" Can you help me find him and his mum?"

" Aye lass."


	9. It Seems a Good Neighborhood to Have Bad Habits In Chapter 9 I Can't Go On, I Will Go On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They continue to search and find out the rest of the story.
> 
> And find wee Fergus

It does't take long to find out the rest of the story. She finds a stack of letters buried in one of the drawers in Frank's secretary. She seats where her late husband had sat many a night. As an historian, he always seem to have a stack of papers he was searching through. To find that elusive name. That bit of fact that would make everything come together.

Now she sat searching out a past she would never expect. A past that had her husband married to another and a father. And now she sits reading letters addressed to

" His dearest Gina."

And feels her heart break anew.

" My dearest Gina,  
I am so sorry I cannot be with you during your last months of confinement. I ache to see you bursting with the life I have placed in you. I miss you both so much."

And another.

" My dearest Gina,  
Our child is due any day. I am so so sorry I cannot be with you. I have tried all I can to get to you. It is all I want. I pray to get leave in time to be their for the birth or soon after."

And then one from Gina.

" My dearest Frank,  
I miss you terribly darling. I wish you could be here too. But then again I don't. To see me so huge. Maybe it would be better for you to arrive after our son( I truly feel it to be a boy) is born. In time to start another. I ache for you darling. I miss your touch, your.."

" Uggg!" she threw it across the room.

" Claire?"

" Sorry Jamie it is just. We were trying. Actively trying while he already had a child on the way. It is ..I just don't know how to handle it."

" I ken Claire. I canna be easy."

" No. But for the child. I will keep reading them for the child."

" Aye." he has offered to read them for her. But she said, rightly, that it was to personal a job for anyone but her. He was going through the rest of the papers searching for Fergus and his mam's current whereabouts.

The next letter mentions the boy by name.

" My dearest Frank,  
He is here! Our son has arrived finally. Oh my love, he is so lovely. He has your nose and ears. Otherwise he looks like me. I pray you don't mind darling. His hair is dark, black as coal and so curly. I know you love my curls. I pray you love them on your son. His eyes are.dark too. He is a sweet baby. Does cry very much. I have enclosed a small photograph. I wish it was clearer. I wish it could show you the softness of his skin. The sweetness of his smile.....

I have named him Fergus. Fergus Franklin Randall. I pray that is okay. "

" Oh," Jamie looks up and then jumps up when he sees her swaying.

" Claire Sorcha, what did you find?"

She hands him the tiny photograph of the baby, Frank's son. 

" Oh," He looks down on the wee bairn. The photograph only shows the lads face. But he is a beauty.

" He has his nose and ears, as his mum said, but the rest is all her. No wonder he also choose her. She must be a real beauty." Claire says in a dead voice.

He drops the picture back on the letter and pulls her into his arms. " Ye are beautiful. Inside and out. He was a fool. To go chasing after anyone when he had ye. Ye are enough if he couldn't see that, that is only on him. Not ye. Nev' ye. Ye are more than enough." His words are urgent at the same time his hands are gentle, running over her hair and down her back.

She curls tight against him and cries. And cries and cries.

" Show me Jamie. Show me. I need to feel enough. I need to feel like a woman."

" Aye Sorcha. Where?"

She directs him to her room.


	10. It Seems a Good Neighborhood to Have Bad Habits In Chapter 10 Finding Fergus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More questions lead to more answers.

" Why does Frank have Jena's letters? He sent them so why does he have them?" Jamie asks later that night when they return to their search.

" That is an excellent question. Why wouldn't she keep them. The show the child if nothing else," her voice trails of," unless. Oh you don't think she is dead. She and the child." she turns quite pale at that thought. Jamie comes to her side.

" Claire let's not think the worse."

" But if she died then the child would be here, wouldn't he?"

" Would he? Really. How would he explain that?"

" I don't know. Oh Jamie I hate the thought of Frank leaving his child in an orphanage to keep his existance a secret."

" We don't know anything yet. Let's keep looking." 

She nods and keeps going through the file she was working on. 

" Jamie, I think I found something." She holds up a newspaper clipping. He takes it from her shaking hands. It details the death of a twenty-two year old named Gina Randall. She died from an apparent home break-in gone wrong. He reads it through twice searching for a mention of the child. He then thinks to look at the date.

" The bairn was but two."

" Yes, and should have been home with his mum."

" Where was Frank at this time?"

" Somewhere in Europe. In the intelligence division us wifes didn't get much information."

" Okay, with his mam dead and his pa off fighting a war, he would have been put in a orphanage, unless he had other relatives."

" Right, I think I can find him. In the morning I will ring some people."

" Thank you Jamie. This is above and beyond."

" This is love. Taken care of your love. Even if that means looking for a step-son you just found out you had."

" Oh crips. He is my step-son. Bloody h*ll."

" Aye, have ye given any thought to what ye will do if ye find him?"

" No, no I have not. There has been a lot."

" That there has. You need sleep Sorcha. Some good sleep."

" Yes. Will you stay? I can't be here alone. I just can't."

" Aye, I will stay."

" Thank you Jamie."

" I will do anything for ye Claire."

" I am so glad I found you." she simply says.


	11. It Seems a Good Neighborhood to Have Bad Habits In Chapter 11 A Parisian Orphanage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire leans on Jamie as she buries Frank and finds his son.

" You do not have to come with me." Claire argues as Jamie stores both of their trunks in the back of his car. It has been a week since Claire's life had been torn upside down. Finding her husband in bed with another woman turned out to be the easiest part. She was now on her way to check on her step-son after seeing his father buried. 

" I ken that. But unless ye really don't want me to go, I am going."

" It isn't that I don't want you there, that I don't want you with me, it is just that..," she stops to touch his hand. He turns it around in hers, locking their fingers together," that the boy doesn't even know me. I don't know if he has even been told of my existance. How will I explain you."

" I am yer friend yer ami'." She snorts at that and he grins," for the lads sake at first. Ye ken I am much more than a friend."

She nods leaning her head forward until it meet his. He was so much more than a friend. He was everything Frank should have been. Her lover, her confidant, her fellow researcher, the hand she clung to as she buried her husband( and was there ever talk about that), her rock. And now he was offering to be a much needed friend.

" Okay," she whispers against his lips," I want you there. H*ll, I need you there."

" Anytime, anyplace, anywhere." He replies his breath sending shivers up her spine a secound before his lips claim hers.

Later.

" What do you think he is like? I just wonder who he will be more like. His mum or father." The are driving across the war raveged country towards Paris.

" Who would ye rather he be like?"

" I don't know. It is hard. His father was a cheater and bigamist. And his mum the husband stealing slut."

" Who are both dead. And he is only five and not in anyway responsible for their actions."

" I know. I am sorry."

" No Claire. Ye have the right to be bitter. Just not to take it out on an innocent chd."

" Right again. It is just quite stressful. If we find he has no living relatives, then I have to decide if I want to take him."

" I ken. That is why am here. And because I canna stay away from ye Sorcha."

" Oh aye. It is like I am the ocean and you are the moon. Controlling my tides. Like I was just a still stagnant pound until you came along and made me the ocean I was mean't to be."

" Oh," she lays her head on his chest," and I was just orbiting around searching. For awhile, during the war, I knew my purpose. I was more than Uncle Lambs niece, more than Frank's wife. I belonged to myself and my country. And then, it ended and I was merely Franks wife again. And then I saw him with her and I was thrown out of orbit, spinning aimlessly until you found me. Until we found each other."

" I love you Claire. Do you wish return to nursing."

" I hadn't thought about it. Frank forbid it." Jamie mummurs something under his breath that sounds suspiciously like a Gaelic cutse word.

" He be dead. What do ye want."

"Maybe just maybe."  
.  
" Good. It be your calling Sorcha. You should always pursue yer calling."

A bit later.

" Here we are. Are ye ready?"

" No," but she goes to get out anyway. He jumps out and opens her door. She gives him a strained smile and they approach the orphanage.


	12. It Seems a Good Neighborhood to Have Bad Habits In Chapter 12 Le Orphelinat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They meet Mother Hilderguarde and discuss le enfant Fergus.  
> Lot's of French.

La Orphelinat de Parisian is an huge opposing brick building. Claire shivers a bit as she studies it.

" Don't judge a book by it's cover," Jamie the librarian reminds her. 

" To right. Let's go."

He firmly takes her hand and walk towards the big wooden door. She rings the bell. It is opened a moment later by a young nun.

" I have an appointment with Mother Hildergaurd."

" Oui' Follow me please."

The inside, to Claire's relief is much less imposing. The ceilings go on for ever but the walls are covered with children's art. The lighting is bright and cheery and the windows are big and the drapes on them are light. 

The walk down a long hall and approach another wooden door. The nun rapps smartly.

" Entra'," a kind voice answers. The nun opens the door and they enter. Mother Hildergaurd's sanctum is as bright as the hall. Claire smiles when she sees an area has been set aside for dolls and trucks.

" La enfants sometimes come in to talk. Makes them feel more at ease." Mother Hildergaurd says when she sees where their eyes go. " Come in Madame and Monsieur."

They approach her desk and she stands to greet them.

" Oui Mother. I am Frank's femme'. He passed away a little over a week ago. It wasn't until then that I knew Fergus existed."

" I see. Your husband keep la enfant a secret."

" Yes.Mother.as well as his madre."

" Ahhh. It seems the war made a lot of orphelinat's that were unknown to la familia. I am sorry Madame Randall that you had to found out about Fergus this way."

" Thank you Mother. Would it be alright if we meet Fergus."

" Madame Randall may I inquire about who you have with you?"

" Oh sorry. Jamie Fraser, our local librarian and mi ami."

" Mother," he half stands.and bows.respectfully towards her.

" Monsieur Fraser." she replies. " Oui Madame Randall, you and.Monsieur Fraser may.meet Fergus. Do you know what you want to do about la petite fille?"

" He has no other family."

" Non Madame. He has no familia with the death of his papa."

" I would like to meet him and will probably do what my late husband should have. Bring him home."

" Very good. You will find him a sweet, inquisitive child. I mill have Sister Maria Francis bring him to us."


	13. It Seems a Good Neighborhood to Have Bad Habits In Chapter 13. Fergus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fergus is introduced to Claire and learns what happened to Frank
> 
> Lot's of French and angst

Fergus Franklin Randall shyly enters the room clinging to the hand of the young nun. His black hair is full of curls. His dark eyes are wide as he exams the strangers waiting him.

“ Venez a’ Fergus..Rencotrez Madame  Randall et Monsieur Fraser.”

“ Madre qui sont-ils?”

“ Madame est la femme de ton pere’ et monsieur est son ami.”

“ Papa’s femme. Non madre est papas femme.” He violently shakes his head.

“ Fergus parlez vous anglas?” Claire softly asks.

He turns his head away and tries hard to pretend she wasn’t there.

“ Oui madame. he does.” Mother Hilderguard says.

“ Fergus, I am your papa’s wife and I have some news for you. Can you be a courageous little boy?’ He still is stubbornly turned away from her. he gets up and kneels beside him. Putting herself at eye level.“ I know sweetheart. I know.This is hard. but I have to tell you what happened to your papa.”

He turns towards her then. His big dark eyes reflect fear. “ Qu’est-il arrive a’ mon papa?”

“ Oh Fergus I am so sorry. He died. He is with the angels now.”

“ Non!” he collapses against her and she holds him tight. he sobs his poor heart out. She sits and gathers him fully into her lap. She rocks him back and forth cooing to him.

“ I know. But Fergus do not worry. I will take care of you. I promise. I promise.”


	14. It Seems a Good Neighborhood to Have Bad Habits In Chapter 14. A New Mama'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Fergus accept Claire as his new madre'? Will he accept Jamie?

“ Est ce que ca va Fergus?” Claire asks as he lays hiccupping in her arms. She had forgot the presence of Jamie and Mother Hilderguard. He entire focus was on the little boy in her arms. 

“ Oui. Me vouslez-vous ma mamam maintennent?”

“ Oui Fergus. Is that what you want? For me to be your mommy?

“ Mere dit que nous sommes ici jusqu’a ce que solent nouveaux. Les parents viennent. Puiseque mon pere est mort et ma mamman, tu peux avoir raison.”

“ It is true that you are here until you find new parents. and that your father and mommy have both passed on. But it also true that you belong with me Fergus. You are part of my family.”

“ Famille?”

“ Oui Fergus. your pere was my husband. That makes you my step-son. Non mon fils. You are my famille.”

“ Ma maman.”

“ Oui Fergus. I would like you introduce you to someone. C’est Jamie Fraser.” She had stood them both up and moved them towards Jamie. He got up to meet them and dropped down to his knees to greet him.

“ Bonjour Fergus. Ravi de vous rencontrer.”

 "Bonjour Monsieur Fraser. Etes-vous mon nouveau pere?”

Jamie gasps and then chuckles. He opens his arms to the little boy. Fergus falls into his arms like he was born to live there. Jamie clung to him and Fergus clung back.

“ It would be up to your new mommy but I would sure like too.” he says meeting Claire’s teary face over Fergus’ shoulders. She nods at him.

“ Elle dit oui Fergus.”

“ Famille.” Fergus says with a deep sigh.

“ Oui famille.” Claire says joining her two men. All three hug tight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For all my native French speaking readers: the french is from Google's english to french translation. As a native English speaker who's computer doesn't have the accent marks for french, I did the best I could. I hope you can read it.   
> For all who non parlez-vous francais, like moi', I pray you catch the spirit of the narrative.


	15. It Seems a Good Neighborhood to Have Bad Habits In Chapter 15.Famille ( Family)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end of the story

Ten years later

Fergus stands in front of the big mirror on his parents door. He adjusts the first tie he had ever worn, making sure it was straight. His papa Jamie had tied it. He wanted to make sure his son looked good for his first date. He had begged him and Claire for the last few months to let him go out with Marsili. But they had insisted on him waiting until he was 15.

“ You look verra brawl son.”

“ Merci Papa.”

The door opens admitting ten year old Faith followed closely by the twins five year old Brianna and her brother William.

“ Doesn’t your brother look brawl?”

“ Oui papa.” Faith says.

“ Aye,” Brianna agrees.

“ Why are you all gussied up?” William asked him.

“ Because I’ve a date with Mademoiselle Marsili.”

“ Why you want and go do that for? Isn’t there enough girls here to hang out with?” Claire enters at the tail end of this. She smiles at her children as Fergus grabs his baby brother up and muses his thick brown hair.

“ Non mon frere’. I cannot get enough of the attention of les dames.”

“ Ugggg.” Willie responds.

“ You will see.”

Meanwhile Brianna was dancing around her big brother.

“ Dance with me before you leave.” She begs him.

“ Of course, mon coer,” He places the little girl with her striking head full of strawberry blond curls on his feet,” You know that you, Faith and notre’ mere will always be my number one filles.”

He spends her around the room as his parents and siblings watch. Claire walks over and wraps her arms around her husband.

“ We did good mo ghaol.” He whispers to her.

"Aye."

They watch their children dance and laugh and tease each other. She figures no is as good of time as any to tell him. She turns to whisper in his ear. “ Are you ready to do it all again. I am pregnant.”

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> A virgin! Now what?


End file.
